Reflections on a Meaningless Kiss
by shrouded-in-mystery
Summary: Ok, so she had been possessed by a vengeful ghost. He could deal with that. But it didn’t change the fact that Sabine kissed him. [The Seer Series. Takes places after The Last Dance. Might do another chapter if ppl want me too.]


**Reflections on a Meaningless Kiss**

Ok, so she had been possessed by a vengeful ghost. He could deal with that. But it didn't change the fact that Sabine kissed him. He was taken aback, of course, and naturally, he didn't realize that it was Chloe speaking for her at that moment. But it made sense. After all, she did call him James, the name of the ghosts' boyfriend who betrayed her.

Dominic could not help but think of the kiss. They were driving back home from Pine Peaks. Both of the girls were fast asleep, Thorn stretched out on the backseat while Sabine curled up in the passenger seat. Dominic looked over at her, her single strand of black hair straying over her face.

He turned away and concentrated on the road. He knew he should not reflect on it; the kiss meant nothing. Besides, Sabine was dating that Josh boy. Every time he passed her room, he could hear her gush about him to her ditzy friend, Penny-Love. In turn, Penny-Love would start drooling over Dominic, and he usually left after that.

Sabine was pretty, but she tried too hard to be normal. And she was stubborn. That's Dominic loved animals so much; they weren't as hard-headed as humans were.

Sabine made a small noise in her sleep, and her eyes fluttered open. She stared at Dominic sleepily before rising out of her tucked position.

"Ugh, I got a cramp in my neck," She mumbled to herself.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been sleeping in that position," Dominic told her coldly. She sighed.

"How much longer?" She asked, staring out the window at the passing California landscape.

"A good hour," He told her. For some reason, he gripped the steering wheel tighter when he said this. She seemed uncomfortable too. She shifted in her seat anxiously, then looked over at him for a second.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, nothing," She turned away and stared out the window. Dominic swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. She began to absent-mindedly twirl her hair around her finger. It was sticking up in all sorts of funny directions from her slumber in the car seat. It was kind of cute that way, or so Dominic thought for a split second before mentally slapping himself.

There was no way Sabine would ever prefer him over Josh. Josh was the most popular guy in school, something that apparently mattered a lot to Sabine, and he was funny, cute and loved pleasing little kids. He was so perfect it made Dominic sick to think about it. He hated people who were perfect. He hated people who expected others to be perfect.

He had always been expected to be perfect. That's why he was abused. That and he was a freak. A freak who could talk to animals. Just like Thorn was a freak who could track down anything by simply touching it, and Nona and Sabine were psychic freaks-

'No,' He told himself. 'Sabine is not a freak. She may get on my nerves sometimes, but that's precisely why she isn't a freak. I prefer freaks.' Thorn was herself, choosing her Goth attire and attitude over what her parents expected her to be. Nona was a bit eccentric. But Sabine was always trying to be someone else, and that just didn't fit her.

Yet he must admit, he liked it when she kissed him.

"I had another vision," She said quietly, staring at her lap. Dominic stared at her.

"And?" He asked expectantly. She paused and looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking aloud," She mumbled. Dominic nodded. He had a feeling she wasn't going to tell him even if he asked. She changed the subject entirely, "Dominic, about that kiss-"

"I thought we already cleared it up that it was fine," He said. Sabine nodded.

"Oh yeah," She said, and the blush was back. "I was just thinking that-" But she was never able to finish her thoughts. Thorn groaned loudly from the backseat.

"You guys are talking too loud," She complained. "And hey, where's my CD player?" Sabine twisted around to speak to Thorn.

"I confiscated it," She told her. "I couldn't sleep with it blaring at full force." Thorn groaned, and the two girls struck up a conversation about the Witch Ball. Dominic would have to ask her what she was thinking, but it could wait until they reached Nona's house.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone reading this has read The Seer series. Very good and recommended. Reviews are appreciated, as long as they aren't flames. I do accept constructive critism. Reviewers get imaginary cookies! YAY!  



End file.
